


Small Miracles

by taiko_joel



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, idk how to tag this it's a new concept, maybe sum shower fuck, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko_joel/pseuds/taiko_joel
Summary: Alan has always wanted a baby, but Eric thinks otherwise. However, miracles can happen in the strangest of ways.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> God bless every Slingphries author to inspire me for this fic. except the authors who use male pronouns for Grelle. heck u :((

He was in a meadow,  sitting in a patch of flowers as two laughing children played nearby. The breeze danced in his hair, and was nipping at the exposed parts of his thighs. Alan pulled down his skirt, but he was suddenly pulled into someone's lap. He looked up at his captor's face, and it grinned sheepishly down at him, "Hey, flower." Eric gave him a quick smooch on the cheek as they watched over the young children, hoping they would avoid the thick, wooded area to the east.  
After awhile, Alan spoke up, hands folded neatly in his lap, "When we return to London, I want to.." He fiddled with his wooden engagement ring, "...try for a baby." Eric ran a hand through his wavy, bleached hair and shook his head, "Nuh-uh. All o' them are little shites, Al. Even Alistair's kids can be like tha' sometimes. And besides, yer body's jes' gettin' used tae yer new testosterone supplements. Tae amount o' hormones would be unhealthy fer ye."  
Alan sighed. Eric always looked up for an excuse to not have kids. They were mostly valid, but sometimes he didn't even try. And it was almost painful for him to listen to him. He had his heart truly set on starting a familh with Eric. He wanted to help expand the Slingby bloodline, if they did have children out of marriage and none of them took Humphries as their legal last name, of course. Gently sighing once more, Alan stood up and pulled his sandals back on. "I'm going back to our cabin," The young reaper gently fixed his yellow sundress, "you should come with me, sho I don't leave you shtranded again."  
Eric tsked, "Al, yer not me mum." Rolling his eyes playfully, Alan headed towards the cabins in the distance.

* * *

  
   
Pulling a key labelled '3' out from his dress pocket, Alan unlocked the door to a small wooded cabin on a hill. If you looked into the distance far enough, the office and apartment buildings of Glasgow could be spotted. He ignored it; getting away from a city was what he needed the most.   
Settling down on the queen-sized bed near the back, he tore off his dress and binder. He had come with Eric to visit his parents, and for his sister's wedding. Fiona and Tally, the brides-to-be, had rented a couple of cabins for out of town guests; with Alan and Eric being part of that minority. They were relatively cozy, and they were warm for the most part.  The one problem the two reapers had was that if they decided to have some after-hours fun, they would have to change and wash the sheets themselves. There was no potable water avalible from the sink in the kitchenette, and Alan refused to go into a laundromat. Aside from that, the cabins were practically perfect.   
Gently rolling over to face where Eric slept, Alan thought of baby names;   
Lilac, Violet, Rosie, Frederick, Alaine. They rushed through his head like bullets, then he paused. Would Eric like those names? Would he even want a baby? The thoughts went from positive to immediately negative. Shaking off the thoughts, he got up and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a Capri-sun. As he stuck in the straw into the hole, there was a knock on the door. Alan yelped and slipped on his dress, and opened the door.

Alistair, Eric's older brother, stood at the door, beer in hand and sporting a smug grin, "Heya, sister in law tae be." The younger reaper sighed, "Jusht becaushe I'm wearing a dressh doeshn't mean I'm automatically a girl. Now, did you need anything?"  
"Ricky said that there was a couple o' juices in 'ere. Cannae borrow some?"  
"They're mine. I'm jusht recovering from a chill, and I need the vitamin c."  
"Ah alrigh'. I'll get sum from tae general store. Wanna come with?"  
"I'm waiting for Eric to get off hish butt and come get ready for the resheption."  
"Ol' Ricky still bein' a lazy ass af'er all these years, eh? I'm needed nae. Seeya around, cutie," Alistair walked back to his cabin, where his wife was standing, still in her pyjamas.   
Shaking his head, Alan closed the door and walked over to his suitcase. Digging out a flowered shirt and black jeans, he cursed Eric mentally for his inability to properly fold clothes and set them on the bed. Then, someone opened the door and closed it. Hard.

"Shpeak of the devil.." Alan muttered, turning around to face his boyfriend. Somehow, he was getting a little more fed up with Eric and his habits each and every day. Maybe it was the extra hormones from his testosterone supplements, or maybe it was just him and his bouts of growth spurts. Nevertheless, he ran into the Scotsman's arms and gently spoke into his chest, "You big, fucking dork. I love you sho much that I would cry if I washn't sho emotionally drained." Eric ruffled his hair and chuckled, "Luv ya tae, flower."

You couldn't see it, but Alan blushed.


	2. FuCK

hey guys guess what im gonna fucking update this

stay fresh


	3. OOF

im really sorry for not updating im too lazy ahHAHAAH

 

ill try to do it thoguh just you fickgin WAIT


End file.
